The Invaders' Last Day
The Invaders' Last Day is the 15th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Prisman charged at a fallen tree and thrust his fist forward, the trunk was broken in half. Shugaron stepped forward to try. Breathing a heat ray, he burnt up the whole tree trunk. *Prisman: Hey, that's cheating!! *Shugaron: Whatever. *Prisman: Channel all your energy to your arms, and...PUNCH! Shugaron did as Prisman told. WHACK! Prisman staggered and fell on the hard floor. *Prisman: Why in the world did you hit me?! *Shugaron: I was channeling my energy to my arms. *Prisman: Oh shut up. A UFO drifted into sight. Prisman recognised them. The Invaders yet again. *UFO Broadcast: We are here for a final battle! *Prisman: More specifically, your final battle. *UFO Broadcast: We were going to use that line to mock you! *Prisman: Too bad. I know how to kill a mockingbird. *Shugaron: Stop your cringey jokes! And no animal cruelty!! Two Invaders were sent to the ground via a tractor beam. Soon, they were drenched in the mutation ray from their saucer. Invader I and J merged into Pair-Mons King. At Grandos' base *Spygar: Lord Grandos, even three Invaders, F, G, H--Zailas, Mayasaurus, and Gorgosaurus, could not kill Prisman, what makes you think, the two of them merged into one, can do the job? *Grandos: We only have two of them left...so...we don't really have a choice. Besides, Pair-Mons King is a powerful kaiju. Prisman grew to giant size. Pair-Mons King spewed flames, burning up a section of the forest, which had already been slightly burnt by Zailas. Electric bolts from the monster's horns quickly stunned Prisman. Pair-Mons King's two heads clasped onto the Ultra's shoulders. Picking him up, the double-headed beast swung him around, before finally flinging him into a nearby industrial complex. Seeing, the ample amount of flammable things around, Prisman wanted to move the Invader away to prevent a large fire. Unfortunately, Pair-Mons had just the opposite thought. Stomping on Prisman, who was struggling to get up, he fired electric bolts in all directions, causing everything to be engulfed by the hungry flames. The Ultra transformed into Blue Mode. He attempted to put out the flames, but Pair-Mons King replenished them by breathing out more fire. Workers in the industrial site could be seen scampering away. *Shugaron: Well, technically this is two against one...I need to grow large to help Prisman!! Shugaron enlarged himself.The kaiju and Ultra duo grabbed Pair-Mons King's front and back. They dealt punches and kicks to the merged Invaders, weakening them until they collapsed. The Invaders' saucer quickly flew out of the Earth's athmosphere on autopilot. *Prisman: Looks like today's job is done. *Shugaron: Or is it? DUN DUN DUNNNN... *Prisman: You reaaalllyy didn't have to say that. Pair-Mons King got back up on his four feet. *Prisman: I told you. You shouldn't have said that. *Shugaron: (Shrug) The Inavders' saucer returned as fast as it went away. There were five Invaders in the saucer this time. *Prisman: YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!!! *Shugaron: Hehe... In Grandos' Base again... *Grandos: Who are those? *Spygar: Urm...Invaders I presume. *Grandos: Very intelligent guess... *Spygar: We get signal. *Grandos: What! *Spygar: Main screen turn on. Five Invaders appeared on the screen. *Invaders: How are you gentlemen!! *Grandos: Yay! More Invaders! *Invaders: We all share the Dead King gene, if we merge, we can become one of the most powerful kaiju *Grandos: Do it! Go help Pair-Mons King obliterate the Ultra! *Invaders: Yes sir! The Invaders disappeared from the screen. They hopped out of the spacecraft and were shot by the mutation ray. They merged and transformed into Dead King. Kicking Prisman away, he dealt a blow to Shugaron's head. Pair-Mons King stomped over and stood beside his comrade. *Prisman: This does NOT look good. *Shugaron: Urm... *Prisman: Dead King was the final kaiju Mirrorman faced, and final kaiju are always the most powerful! *Shugaron: I see no link in your logic. Dead King spouted flames that blasted a dozen industrial buildings apart. Prisman gave Shugaron an I-told-you-so look. Pair-Mons King prepared to fire a heat ray when suddenly... ***Slicer V!!*** A crescent-shaped energy slash cut away Pair-Mons King's horns. A familiar green and silver hero appeared. *Prisman & Shugaron: Mirrorman!! They engaged in a 3 vs 2 battle with the kaiju, or technically a 3 vs 7 battle, since the Invaders were merged. Both sides were evenly matched until Prisman transformed into Red Mode. Having the advantage of strength, he beat down Pair-Mons King. The two-headed kaiju held his own, however, continuing his heat ray attacks. Prisman cartwheeled away and flung himself on the kaiju, riding it like a horse. He charged up energy in is fists and struck Pair-Mons King with the Red punch, causing him to burst into smoke. He soon melted into slime. Surprisingly, Dead King managed to hold off his three opponents with ease. The heroes almost got burnt to their graves. *Prisman: Why not we combine our powers? *Mirrorman: Alright! *Mirrorman & Prisman: Prismatic Mirror Knife!! Mirrorman and Prisman came together and fired the Mirror Knife and Prism Shot together, merging into one powerful attack that knocked Dead King off his feet. Dead King bounced back up and breathed flames. He then knocked Prisman and Mirrorman away by charging at them. He proceeded to pit his flames against Shugaron's heat ray. Shugaron could not hold his opponent off for long, soon getting flung away by Dead King and landing beside his allies. Dead King set the whole place on fire in seconds. However, Prisman and Mirrorman had an idea. *Mirrorman & Prisman: Prism Cross! The heroes fired the Silver Cross and the Prismatic Beam, combining into another great attack. Dead King was hit right in the chest, and was engulfed by green flames. He let out one thunderous roar of agony before exploding. His remains burnt up in the own fires he created. *Prisman: Well they said this was the "final" battle... *Mirrorman: It is the Invaders' last day, but I'm not sure if that's the case for Grandos and his gang. They managed to form an alliance with the Invaders, but now, they might take actions into their own hands again. Take care of the Earth, Prisman. *Prisman: Yep. Mirrorman shrunk back to Kyotaro and left. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong